


over the rainbow

by peachybuckys



Series: farm 'verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Don't Even Think About It, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, everything else isn't complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: The rain is falling down even harder now. Bucky huffs in annoyance and sinks down in his seat, crossing his arms and leaning more against Steve. Thunder rumbles in the distance, which causes Bucky to groan and Steve to laugh at his husbands distress.“ ‘s not funny, jackass.” Bucky mumbles. He’s been waiting to get out to his garden all day, and when he finally had enough time to do it, it started pouring down rain. Even though it might technically be his own fault he got such a late start to tending his plants, he’s still got a right to be pissy about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: farm 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i made up in my head where it's post tws and steve and bucky retire to a farm with bunch of land and a big house in the midwest and nothing hurts. these aren't meant to be long. all mistakes are my own ahah, enjoy!!

The rain is falling down even harder now. Bucky huffs in annoyance and sinks down in his seat, crossing his arms and leaning more against Steve. Thunder rumbles in the distance, which causes Bucky to groan and Steve to laugh at his husbands distress.

“ ‘s not funny, jackass.” Bucky mumbles. He’s been waiting to get out to his garden _all_ _day_ , and when he finally had enough time to do it, it started pouring down rain. Even though it might technically be his own fault he got such a late start to tending his plants, he’s still got a right to be pissy about it.

Steve had kept him in bed most of the morning, coaxing breathy little moans out of him. Bucky’s top half was pinned down to keep him from squirming around too much (steve loved to see it, though. to see how much he could affect bucky) and ass up, Steve buried to the hilt inside of him. Steve moved so slowly, taking his time making Bucky light up from the inside to out. It felt like it took _hours_ , and Bucky came with a choked off cry of release of finally, finally, _finally_. 

Bucky then made them a late breakfast while Steve took a shower, the clock on their stove reading 11:30 by the time their food was finished. They sat at the small kitchen table (which bucky bought when he went thrifting once. he had wanted to fix it up and steve wasn’t going to be the one to stop him), ate all of the waffles, and eggs, _and_ bacon that Bucky had fixed up, and played footsie under the table. Steve did the dishes while Bucky took a hot bath.

The nice, hot bath ended up being a nice, long nap instead. Bucky woke up two hours later to thunder clapping and with a crick in his neck. He glanced out the window to see the first raindrops start to fall, lugging himself out of the bathtub and into a pair of sweatpants and Steve’s sweatshirt. 

So, here Bucky is after stomping down the stairs and outside onto the porch, sitting practically on top of Steve now, watching him paint and waiting out the rain. 

“Buck, it’s kinda hard to paint when you’re leaning on my side.” Steve laughs, and he’s not serious. If Bucky knows anything, he knows Steve would drop anything to bring Bucky closer (and he has). 

“Well, ‘s kinda hard to do any gardening when it’s a monsoon out there, so we’re both shit outta luck, Stevie.” Bucky grins and looks up at Steve from his (awkward) position. Steve just leans down and presses a light kiss to Bucky’s lips.

The rain doesn’t lighten up even a little over the next hour. Steve continues to paint and Bucky dozes on his husbands shoulder, eyes going back and forth between closing, looking out at the rain, watching the progress of Steve’s painting, or just watching Steve. Bucky’s favorite out of the group was looking at Steve. 

Bucky loves looking at Steve. Loves looking at the little crinkle between his eyebrows when he’s focusing on something. Loves looking at the stubble starting to appear on his face because he hasn’t shaved in a few days. Loves the way his eyes light up when he gets something in his painting right, especially the way his eyes light up when he looks at Bucky. He closes his eyes again.

Steve nudges Bucky after a while and he opens his eyes to find Steve’s on him. 

“Rain’s lightened up. Sun’s shinin’.” Steve practically whispers, giving Bucky’s forehead a soft kiss. 

Bucky glances out into their yard and beyond to see the rain has dwindled down to almost nothing, and the sun out from behind the clouds, shining brightly. There’s even a rainbow. He turns back to Steve and juts his chin out a bit, a silent request for another kiss. Steve giggles and complies. The garden can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys :-)


End file.
